Learning to Love a Malfoy
by TashaMalfoy
Summary: What if your life was turned upside down and nothing made sense anymore. What if you found out that the people that you thought were your parents weren't. And what if you were forced to marry the guy that had hated you from day one.
1. Chapter 1

Learning to love a Malfoy

**Author Notes: **

**A few quick notes before reading. First off in the story Blaise Zabini and his family are white (yes I know that in the books he is black but this is my fanfic so :P). Second of all this story is rated R and even NC-17 in future chapters. This fanfic will be very detailed. If that's not your cup off tea then don't read.  
**

**Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling. If I was then there would be a book 9 by now.**

Chapter 1:

Hermione's usual honey brown eyes were dark and stormy. She stared at the people sitting in front of her; the people she thought were her parent for almost 17 long years. Everything she had known was crashing down around her. And to think it all started out with the innocent phase:

"Hermione, we have something to tell you."

Hermione; the head girl, the Gryffindor princess, the brightest witch of her age never saw what came next.

"Hermione" began Mr. Granger "Umm . . . I don't know how to tell you this but, you are not our biological daughter."

At this point Mrs. Granger was sobbing next to Mr. Granger. Hermione was speechless and sat there, staring at them with disbelief.

"I'm sorry, I think that I misheard you, but for I second I thought you said that I'm not your daughter" said Hermione trying to remain calm.

"You heard correctly Hermione" said Mr. Granger while trying to comfort his wife.

"WHAT?" yelled Hermione throwing the idea of remaining calm out the window.

"You're actually Hermione Zabini."

"ZABINI, you mean I'm related to that pompous ass that is the best friends with Draco Malfoy!"

"Hermione, I'm surprised with you, I thought that we raised you better." said Mrs. Granger after she finally stopped crying.

"I'm sorry but Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy have been nothing but cruel to me from the moment I set foot in Hogwarts."

"Well you are not only related to Blaise Zabini but you are also his twin sister." said Mr. Granger

At this point Hermione had tears running down her face.

"This can't be happening!" cried Hermione.

"There is one more thing Hermione." said Mrs. Granger cautiously.

"What else can there be?" asked Hermione

Mrs. Granger let out a sigh and looked over to her husband who took her hand.

"Hermione. . . Your betrothed to someone." said Mrs. Granger.

"WHAT? WHO?" yelled Hermione.

"We don't know who he is. You should be getting a letter from him soon. All we know is that he goes to Hogwarts with you." said Mr. Granger.

"So what am I supposed do now?" asked Hermione

"Well, you are going to live with the Zabini's at their estate, they are going to be here in a few hours so you should start packing soon . . . Hermione. Just know that we will always love you like our own."

"Thanks you, I will miss you both very much." Hermione let out a long sigh "I guess I should start packing."

Hermione got up from the couch, where she had been sitting the whole time without moving, and hugged the Grangers. She could no longer call them her parents.

Hermione climbed the stairs up to her room and slammed the door shut. She looked around at it for what will probably be one of the last times. She then noticed an owl sitting near one of the bed posts. To its leg was tied a small parcel.

"Hey there, what are you doing here. You don't belong to Harry or Ron."

The owl was a beautiful white owl with bright amethyst eyes.

On the parcel there was a small note.

~ To Hermione

In this parcel contains your engagment ring. The owl is yours to keep.

~You Betrothed

Hermione took a quick look back at her owl.

"Maybe my betrothed won't so bad."

Hermione opened the parcel and saw the most gorgeous ring she has ever seen. She picked it up, suddenly the ring burned red hot. She gasped and dropped the package and ring; however the ring did not fall to the ground. It had magically wrapped itself around her finger.

She looked down and saw the ring on her finger. It transformed from the beautiful little diamond ring into a diamond snake ring. It had a design on it made out of black and silver diamonds and emeralds for eyes. When Hermione tried to take it off the ring coiled tighter to her finger, the thing felt almost alive. She still didn't know who her betrothed was but it was probably the stupid pureblood Slytherin, and she was not happy.

She rummaged in her closet for a few minutes until she found what she was looking for. She pulled out 2 giant trunks out. One being her Hogwarts trunk that she hadn't even unpacked; she had only pulled out all her books and left the clothes there.

In the second trunk she packed the few items that were still in the room. Her laptop, rest of the clothes, all her books, and trinkets that she had received over the years were packed into the trunk. It didn't take her long.

While waiting for the Zabinis to arrive Hermione decided to name her owl. After thinking for a few minutes Hermione decided to name her Alice. Alice started hooting happily.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Hermione jumped at the sound.

Mr. Granger opened the door half ways and peeked inside.

"Hermione, are you ok?" he asked cautiously.

"Yeah, I'm fine." answered Hermione still sitting on the floor.

"That's a beautiful owl, whose is it?" he asked.

"She's mine, my . . ." Hermione sighed "My betrothed sent her to me."

"Well he must really care for you to give you such a beautiful owl."

"Yeah I guess he does." Hermione smiled while looking at the owl.

"Well, I just came up here to let you know that the Zabini's are here." he said trying not to look into Hermione's eyes. He knew that if he had then he would have not been able to stop himself from tearing up.

"Thank you, I'll be down in a minute." Hermione replied.

"Hermione, you know that if you ever need anything, never hesitate to come see us." he said while looking down at his feet.

"I know." Hermione got up and hugged Mr. Granger. A single tear ran down her face. She knew that she would never be able to see them again without putting them in danger, but she would never tell them that.

"Here I'll help you with your luggage."

Hermione looked around her room for the last time. Most of the shelves were bare except a few items she decided to keep for Mr. and Mrs. Granger. The room was almost completely empty. Hermione thought of all the good times she had in this room. She was sitting on the windowsill when she got her Hogwarts letter, she spent hours under the covers reading her books, and how she sat on the floor with her mo . . . Mrs. Granger and telling her about Hogwarts. This time Hermione did not let the tears fall. She had to be strong. With that she closed the door to her past and walking into the uncertainty of the future. A future where she was no longer Hermione Granger.

**Authors Notes:**

***Crawls from under bed* Please don't shoot me.**

**Ok, so how did you guys like? I want at least 5 reviews (that sounds reasonable) before posting any more chapters. Sorry I want to make sure that people are reading and like the story.  
**

**R&R**

**3 Natasha  
**


	2. Author's Note

A/N

OMG I fricking LOVE you guys. The story has been up for less than 12 hours and there are already 5 reviews. YAY

Ok so I just needed those 5 reviews to make sure that people are interested in the story. I will be updating it as soon as possible from now on. But there is a small hiccup. . . I'm in college so I don't know how often I will be able to update. I will try to have it be at least once a week (unless I have finals, I will let you know if the next chapter is going to be a little late).

Ok so I want to thank coomelove and mad-bout-horses-nd-cowboys for writing those giant reviews. You two made me want to improve my fanfic even more so the next chapter should be up soon. I just need to change a few things.

Also I wanted to answer some questions from the reviews.

Hermione does not have any glamour charms on her. She will still act and look like the same old Hermione. She will still have her bushy brown hair and pretty brown eyes at we all know and love. Since the Zabini's wanted to make sure that no one knew that she was their daughter they never took any pictures of her as a baby (they had their ways of seeing her), so even Blaise did not know that she was his sister. Blaise and Hermione have the same honey brown eyes but Blaise looks more like his mother while Hermione looks more like her father.

The ring that Hermione is wearing has a charm on it (That sneaky sneaky betrothed of her's). So there is no possible way for Hermione to take off or get rid of the thing. She could of course go to the extreme of chopping off her finger but I don't think that it's a wise choice. So the ring is staying put.

When Hermione was told that the Granger's were not her parents she was in shock (as any person would be). It was as if someone hit her with a stunning spell. So this is how for the first time in her life Hermione Granger . . . sorry Zabini was speechless. Also the Grangers were not told that much when they were given Hermione, pretty much they had to raise her as if she was their own. Don't worry Hermione is going to have plenty of questions when she get to her new home.

Oh and about the subject of Ron and Harry . . . well you guys just need to wait for that for a little bit.

Well it's time for me to get ready to go to college. See you guys soon and thank you all for reading (I need a coffee).

PS: If you really love the story and can't wait for new chapters then message me cause I need a few people to be Betas (basically editors; spell check, word check, make sure the plot works, etc . . .). Again THANK YOU.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N **

**OMG you guy are so great. It's been great to read all your comments and yes I read every single on. **

**Like a said before the Zabini's are white NOT black or ****Italian.**

**Disclaimer: Like I said before not JK but I do worship her.**

Chapter 2:

Hermione walked down the stairs trying to keep calm but how could she. She was going to be living with one of the guys that made her life a living hell. And her betrothed, she couldn't even think about him right now. And what about Harry and Ron and everyone else how were they going to reach to this, she could already imagine Mrs. Weasly's concern and Ron jumping to conclusion. Before she knew it she had reached the bottom of the stairs and was facing the people that she would now call her parents.

"Um . . . Hello." said Hermione nervously. She had no idea what else to say to them. What do you say to the people that are suddenly your parents.

"Hello Hermione dear. I'm Aubrey and this is Mark and . . . well . . . we are your parents." said Mrs. Zabini with a smile.

"Hello Granger." Blaise stepped forward and faced Hermione.

"Haven't you heard? Apparently I'm a Zabini." Hermione almost threw up from the thought but she wanted to put Blaise in his place, if she had to live with him she will not be walked all over.

Blaise looked at Hermione's hand and saw the ring, he smiled to himself. Hermione saw this and moved her hand out of his line of sight.

Mr. Granger coughed and broke the awkward silence.

"So can someone finally tell me why all of this is happening. Why did I come to live with the Grangers, why was I never told that I was your daughter, and who in . . ." began Hermione.

"We will answer all your questions then we have to get back and after you get ready to meet your betrothed." said Mrs. Zabini

"So Hermione are you ready to leave?" asked Mr. Zabini.

"Yeah, I guess" she turned to the Grangers and hugged them. This time she held back the tears. She did not want to cry in front of Blaise.

"Well since you and Blaise are not old enough yet to apparate we will have to use floo powder." said Mrs. Zabini and walking toward the fireplace.

Mrs. Zabini took a small bottle out the pocket of her cloak. She poured a small amount of floo powder into Blaise's awaiting hand. He stepped into the fireplace that had magically expanded so that Blaise could step into it.

Blaise threw the floo powder into the flames. The previous red and orange flames turned into bright green.

Blaise then clearly shouted "Zabini Manor!" Green flames surrounded him and then he was gone.

"Ok, you next Hermione. Just do exactly what Blaise did." said Mrs. Zabini.

Hermione held out her hand and while Mrs. Zabini poured some shimmering powder in it. Hermione stepped into the once more orange flames. They did not burn her, they actually felt quite pleasant. Hermione threw the powder into the flames and they rose around her. She then quickly yelled "Zabini Manor".

Hermione had finally found a means of travel worse than brooms. Sure apparition was bad but this was much worse. She would apparate a million times before doing this again.

Hermione had shut her eyes tightly, imagining she was somewhere else and traveling anywhere else. She imaged what life with the Zabinis might be like and cringed, of course it could be worse; she could have been the sister of Draco Malfoy. She still didn't know who her betrothed was; as long as it wasn't a stupid snobby Slytherin she might be able to live through this.

She felt her feet hit something hard and knew that she had arrived. When she opened her eyes she saw she was now standing in the biggest fireplace she had ever seen.

Hermione stepped out of it and saw Blaise leaning against a nearby wall.

"Where do you want me to put my things?" Hermione asked curtly.

"The house-elves can take care of that." Blaise replied.

"No, no fucking way are house-elves going to be working in this house with no wages."

Blaise pinched the bridge of his nose to try to stop the headache that was sure to follow. Hermione continued ranting but Blaise was no longing listening.

"Granger do you ever shut up?" Blaise yelled.

"What did you just say to me?"

"I asked if you ever shut up. And for your information we they are treated quite well here but they do not want to be paid." Blaise turned around and started walking away.

"Oh. . . Well what should I do now?" asked Hermione.

"Get ready for dinner. And I would start getting ready soon cause your betrothed will be here in 2 hours." Blaise smirked. He knew who her future husband is but the three of them had all decided to not tell her and keep it a surprise. He couldn't wait to see the look on her face.

"Tufty!" called Blaise.

Suddenly a small elf appeared in front of them.

"Tufty this is Hermione, she is my sister. Please show her to her room and help her get ready for dinner. You know which dress we picked out and remember not to tell who is coming to dinner."Blaise told the elf calmly.

"Yes sir." the elf then curtsied.

She then took Hermione's hand and led her up many stairs and through numerous hallways.

Hermione was so going to need a map or she could easily get lost in one of the many hallways.

**A/N**

**MUHAHAHA I am so evil. You will get to meet her betrothed soon enough. And the reason Blaise is so calm is because he was told that Hermione was his sister more than 2 weeks ago. He has smashed half the stuff in his room and most of them have been replaced. **

**And Hermione will also mention Ron and Harry a lot more next chapter and you will find out why she hasn't sent them a letter yet.**

**Love ya**

**Natasha**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N**

**What do you get when you have a writer with a million ideas, no sleep, 3 cups of coffee, and a ton of readers who are hungry for more? A NEW CHAPTER!**

**Yeah, It's 3 in the morning, my finals start in a few hours and I am sitting here writing a new chapter for you guys. Don't you just love me?**

**If you haven't noticed yet I LOVE torturing my character and ending a chapter with a nice juicy cliffhanger. Muhahahaha, and this is why I'm known as the evil Russian Slytherin in my group.**

**The reason the Zabini's didn't tell Hermione anything when she got to the manor is simple. They are not home yet. It's just her and Blaise (and a few house-elves).**

**Like I said before it is finals week for me so I might not be able to update until at least Friday, though I will try to do it sooner. To make matters worse my laptop keyboard it not working very well (a few keys are not pressing very well) so that is slowing me down a little bit.**

**Hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**As always I am not JK Rowling though would love to have her talent for making words jump off the page.**

**Now for the chapter.**

Hermione stood in front of two french door which led to her new bedroom. She looked down at her watch and saw that it was only 1 in the afternoon. Her life had changed so much since this morning. And in a few short hours she was going to find out who she was going to have to marry.

Hermione placed her hand on the doorknob and opened the door slowly. Through the doors was the biggest bedroom she had ever seen. The girls dormitory at Hogwarts seemed small compared to this. There was a full wall of windows over looking a beautiful garden. In the middle of the room was a very comfy looking king bed, which she would probably love to crawl into with a book after dinner. And speaking of books, there was 3 giant bookshelves standing side by side filled with books, both with muggle and magical. Overall the room looked light and airy, thankfully the walls were a pleasant shade of blue instead of green.

On the right side of the room were two door; one which probably led to the bathroom and the over to the closet. Hermione walked over to the closet one and after opening it saw an enormous walk-in closet. There was a mixture of clothes that she had owned and some new items. Hermione closed the door and turned her attention to the next door. Inside was a gorgeous bathroom. There are a large walk-in shower that could fit at least 5 people. There were shower heads that were positioned so that they hit just the right spots. In the middle of the room was an old fashion claw foot tub. A house elf was probably there seconds ago because the tub was filled with hot water and bubbles.

Hermione slowly undress and sank into the tub. The water was very hot, just the way she liked it, and seemed to melt the stress away. Hermione found a loofah nearby and scrubbed her skin until it was silky smooth. Hermione sank further into the tub until her whole body and head were underwater. When she emerged she saw that there was a rain shower head mounted on the ceiling. Hermione pulled the plug and let some of the water drain before turning the shower head on. She washed the soapy water off her body and washed her hair. After Hermione was done she wrapped herself in plush towels.

Walking out of the bathroom Hermione saw Tufty waiting for her.

"Hello misses. Tufty is here to help with hair and makeup." the elf squeaked happily.

"Please call me Hermione. And I can manage with my hair and makeup myself, thank you." Hermione kindly smiled at the elf.

"But Tufty wants to help Hermione with her hair and makeup. Its Tufty favorite."

Hermione thought about it and considered the little elf's enthusiam she agreed.

It turned out that Tufty was one of the few people that could control Hermione's usual bushy hair. After the elf was done Hermione looked into a nearby mirror. Her hair was smooth and silky. Tufty was able to put Hermione's hair into an elegant french twist. As for makeup she has so light eyeshadow, a bit of mascara, and some lip gloss. Everything was done beautiful and made Hermione shine.

Tufty then helped Hermione put on the dress. It was an elegant black dress, light and flowly. It almost felt fluidly on Hermione's skin. Hermione also put on some simple black heels and a diamond necklace (most likely it was passed down in the family.

After Hermione was dressed there was a small knock on the door. Hermione opened it with a smile but as soon as she saw the person standing in the doorway her smile faded.

"Hello Granger."

Hermione could her a voice yelling in her head _NO. NO. FUCK NO!_

**A/N**

**And we end with another cliffhanger. I originally planned this chapter differently but decided to change it at the last minute.**

**Also whenever you see **_this___**it means the its Hermione inner voice.**

**Do you guys hate me?**

**Please tell me what you think. Don't forget that I am running on now 5 cups of coffee and no sleep. Oh what I do for you people**

**LOVE YA**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N**

**I guess no sleep, A LOT of coffee, a new chapter, and you hungry readers equal 725 FRICKING VIEWS in one day.**

**As a reward to all my loyal readers here is a new chapter.**

**Hope you guys love it.**

**Like always, not JK but a giant fan.**

**I should be studying for finals but writing this instead.**

Hermione started into his cold, dark and stormy eyes. He just stood there and smirked. How could he just stand there. Wasn't he going to yell, call her a filthy mudblood and then run to daddy. Wasn't he going to go and throw money around so that he could get out of this marriage. For once in her life she wished that he would get his way.

Draco Malfoy looked Hermione up and down. Sure he hated her but he had to admit that the little bookwork had grown quite a bit over the summer. She had gone from an A cup to a nice full C. She had a nice waist and a beautiful hourglass figure. And her legs seemed to go on for days. He might hate her but at least she had a nice body to look at while she was yelling at him. Which she was doing now, he had not been paying attention for quite sometime.

"Are you even listening to a word I said?" Hermione yelled.

"No, I haven't. Now listen here Granger. You will take my arm and I will escort you to dinner."

"The hell I will. And there is not way I am going to marry you."

Hermione turned to slam the door in his face. But Draco had put his foot in the way.

"Get the hell away from me Malfoy!"

Draco advanced toward Hermione and pinned her against the wall. He put his hands on either side of her head. He used that fact that he towered over her same 5'3" frame with his 6'1".

"I have never hit a woman and I don't plan to start now. Get off you high fucking horse, I don't like the fact that I have to marry you. Apparently my parents are not willing to break the contract and neither are yours. Now we can either accept the fact that we are going to have to spend the rest of our lives together or we can fight every single day. Sadly there is not a bloody thing that I can do to stop this marriage and neither can you."

" Watch me."

"Are you being thick on purpose?" growled Draco.

"Hey ma . . . Draco care to explain what you are doing?" asked Blaise.

Draco backed away from Hermione.

"Nothing Blaise. Just escorting our dear Hermione to dinner." He took Hermione by the arm, possible bruising her arm, and walked out of the room.

"Aww, look at the cute couple." giggled Blaise.

"SHUT IT BLAISE" yelled Hermione and Draco in unison.

"Awww, their bonding already."

"I'll poison his juice if you smother him with a pillow in his sleep." said Draco.

"Its tempting but I would rather plot with Blaise against you." said Hermione.

She could hear Blaise almost fall over from laughter.

Hermione's head what racing. How the hell was she going to escape this marriage with Draco. As soon as this horrible dinner was over she was going to find the nearest library and try to find a loophole. There had to be one, there just had to be.

**A/N**

**Ok I REALLY have to study now. If I fail my class I'm blaming you guys. I know this is short but I will update again soon.**

**Love you guys,**

**Natasha**

**(BTW if you guys have an idea for this story I am open for ideas)**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N:**

**Hey you guys. I hope that all of you had a nice winter break.**

**I am so very sorry that I was not able to update. One of those reasons is that my laptop keyboard is not working properly. Keys like the S, B and space bar won't click. So until I am able to buy a new keyboard the updates will be delayed because I have to use my father's laptop. The second reason that I was unable to update was because I was at a friend's house for more than a week and dealing with drama.**

**Here is the new chapter.**

**Enjoy**

Hermione walked down a long, narrow and dim hallway. She did not remember going down this hall on the way to her room. Were they going to take her to the dungeon and kill her? That actually sounded better than sitting through a dinner with the Malfoy's.

Hermione tensed they walked. Malfoy had a strong grip on her arm; he probably thought that she would flee if he did not hold onto her. The sad thing was that she was thinking about doing exactly that.

Hermione looked up and saw that they were approaching a pair of double doors. As soon as they reached them they magically opened. Inside was a formal living room; Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy were sitting on a couch talking to the Zabini's.

"I thought we were going to dinner." Hermione whisper to Blaise.

"Nope, they want to talk to you and Draco first." Smirked Blaise.

Hermione pulled her arm out of Malfoy's grip and spun around to face Blaise.

"WHAT! Couldn't you have warned me ahead of time?" she yelled.

"Nope, this is much more fun."

Hermione glared at Blaise. She was even considering taking Malfoy up on his offer.

The Malfoy's and Zabini's were walking toward them.

Hermione instantly felt uneasy. She hated the Malfoys, mostly Lucius.

"Hello there Ms. Granger, I mean Ms. Zabini. Sorry bad habit die hard." Sneered Mr. Malfoy.

Hermione ignored the comment. She did not want to storm out of the room after only being near him for 5 minutes. She needed to be the bigger person and show him that she can take anything he throws at her.

"Can someone please explain why this is happening." Said Hermione.

"So who wants to tell her?" asked Draco with a smirk. "Not it."

Hermione turned to the adults in the room. Finally Mrs. Zabini stepped toward.

"Well Hermione, the Zabini's and the Malfoy's have always been very powerful pureblood families. They have also always been good friends and wanted to join the families together. However there was a little problem. Both families had always had boys. It had been hundreds of years since one of them had a girl in the family. So the family made a pact that if one of them had a girl she would be promised to the other family. You just so happened to be the first girl. The plan was for the two of you to grow up together but there was a problem. Many of the other wizarding families want you to be in their families. So to protect you we hide you away until before your 17th birthday."

Hermione shock her head in disbelief.

_No, no this can't be happening. Ancient pacts are powerful and very hard to break. But I won't give up; I will look for a way out of this._

Tear started stinging Hermione's eyes. She tried to hold back the tears.

"There is more Hermione."

"How much more can there be?" asked Hermione.

"Well first off we have been told that you and Draco have been chosen as Head Girl and Boy. So you two will be sharing a room and dorm. Second of all we need to start planning the engagement party and the wedding as soon as possible."

Hermione started hyperventilating slowly. Not only did she have to marry him but also share a room with him starting September 1st. She was hoping that she could put off the wedding but apparently that wasn't going to happen.

"H.h. .How soon will the wedding going to be?" asked Hermione.

"We were planning to have it during your winter break and then you will be on your honeymoon until Easter Break."

At this point Hermione was seriously hyperventilating.

"Why must it be so soon?"

"It was a requirement that was made during the pact." Explained Mr. Malfoy.

Hermione started to feel sick.

"Wait, what about school?" she asked.

"You will be doing extra work before the wedding and then you will be back in time for N.E.W.T.s and graduation." Said Mrs. Zabini.

"Of course she just had to ask about school. She can't spend 10 minutes without talking about school or book." Said Draco cruelly.

Hermione had too much. She turned to face Malfoy, stomped on his foot and ran out of the room.

She had no idea where she was going and she didn't care. She just needed to get away from them all.

She couldn't even turn to Harry and Ron for help, not after what happened the last time they were together.

**A/N **

**Hope you guys like it.**

**In the next chapter you will get a flashback of what happened between Harry, Ron, and Hermione.**

**Love you guys,**

**Natasha**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: First off I would like to apologize for not writing sooner. I've had so much on my mind that this part of my life slipped away for a little bit. But rejoice for I am back, WITH A NEW KEYBOARD.**

**Like promised this chapter will address the reason why Harry and Ron have not been talked about.**

**And if you haven't figured it out yet this fanfic starts soon after Dumbledore's funeral.**

**And yes I know Harry and Ron are a little OC but next time you see them they will be more themselves, especially Harry.**

**Well enjoy!**

Hermione ran through the halls of Zabini Manor. She had no idea where she was going and she didn't care. All she wanted was to get away from them, far away. How could they throw this all at once at her and not expect her to freak out.

Hermione made sharp and unexpected turns every so often that even if someone decided to follow her they would have gotten lost a long time ago. As she ran her mind was racing and was not paying attention to her surrounds. All of Hermione tripped on something (that something being her own feet) and fell. When Hermione tried to stand a sharp pain shot up her leg.

"Great just my luck, somewhere in Zabini Manor and I twisted my ankle. Nice going Hermione." said Hermione to herself.

Hermione thought about the past few weeks leading up today.

_Flashback:_

_Hermione and Ron had decided to try dating for a little while. One day as Hermione was walking out of the Library she saw Ron snogging Lavender Brown. She even over heard him say things to Lavender that he had never even thought about saying to her. How he loved Lavender and she was the only one for him, how she was the most beautiful girl in the world, how Hermione couldn't compare to her and some things that Hermione had tried to block from her mind._

_Hermione instantly started feeling sick and ran to the closest girls bathroom and splashed cold water on her face. It had been barely 2 weeks and he was already cheating on her?_

_End of Flashback_

Hermione looked around her and realized that unlike most of the household this part of the Manor had red on the walls and even had the Gryffindor Crest.

Why in the world was there red and gold in an all Slytherin family.

_Flashback:_

_Hermione is yelling at Ron and Harry. Ron was beet red from yelling about how it was her entire fault and how she didn't give him enough attention._

_And Harry. Harry did not say anything, too stunned for words. But in the end he choose his best mate. Not intentional but by not sticking up for Hermione. And then he did something that hurt the most._

_End of Flashback_

Hermione managed to stand up and looked around at her surrounds. She looked down at her ankle and it was slightly swollen.

The hall was all green and silver except for this one little bit. There were 5 portraits all women. She looked closer at them, trying to discover their identities.

_Flashback:_

_Harry stood in front of Hermione, Ron was in a corner trying to sooth a crying Lavender. _

"_Hermione, umm. . . me and Ron talked it over and we both think that it would be best if you don't come with us. I just don't want you getting hurt and the more you are around Ron the worst you will get hurt. Plus I don't want to lose you if something happened._

_Harry then hugged Hermione and walked away from Hermione. Leaving her alone _

_End of Flashback_

Hermione tried to put a little weight on her ankle and its immediately gave in.

Hermione wasn't going anywhere for a while.

**A/N: Well I hope you enjoyed the new chapter, I wrote this on my break from writing my first college essay on Facebook. And I am having a ton of fun bashing on it, the only thing that could make it better is if we were writing on what books we think are the worst, oh I would have a lot of fun bashing on Twilight. So anyways I will try to update again soon**

**Natasha 3**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N  
I am SO SO SO SO SO SO SOOOOO SORRY. My life has been so busy lately that writing had to take a backseat for a little bit. I hope you guys can forgive me from the bottom of your lovely lovely hearts. College has been so stressful and annoying friends have been pissing me off. So I've had to deal with that fun stuff.**

**I spend all day writing and came up with a good chapter for you guys and have a million ideas for the next one which I shall write after I get some sleep (it is currently 4 am)**

**Again I love all of you guys, please don't kill me and take this as a peace offering**

Draco winced with pain as Hermione stomped on his foot and watched her run out of the room.

Blaise was giggling himself silly from the scene, "Oh she is going to be a feisty one". He then shut up when his parents gave him a disapproving look.

"Draco dear I really think you should go find the poor girl, you know how easy it is to get lost in this house." said his mother, looking at the door with a slightly worried look.

"Good, she deserves it." said Draco rubbing his foot.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy I taught you better than that, you will go find Hermione and spend some time with her, show her around the manor. And try to be nice, this is all quite a shock to her." said Narcissa, giving Draco a pointed look.

Narcissa Malfoy may look elegant and sweet-natured on the outside, but he knew better then to cross his mother. If he had the choice of pissing off his mother or Voldemort, he would pick the latter any day of the week.

He begrudgingly walked towards the door that Hermione just ran out of. "Fine, I'll go find the drama queen."

The second that came out of his mouth he knew that he was in trouble. And he was very right as a book hit him square in the back of the head; the thrower of course was his mother. Instead of turning around he hurriedly walk out of the room.

Draco really had no idea how to find Hermione but he guessed that if he wondered around long enough then he would find her.

Hermione's reaction to the marriage reminded him of his own only a few short weeks ago.

_Flashback_

Draco walked into his father's study with his hands in his pockets. Now that he was 17 he knew what this was about, he was going to find out who his betrothed was. He was fairly certain that it was either going to be Pansy or one of the Greengrass sisters.

"You wanted to see me?" Draco asked.

His father looked up from the letter that he was reading. "Sit down Draco"

Draco did so and slouched in the armchair. His father raised an eyebrow at him a look and Draco sat up straight.

"You probably know what this is about Draco." said Lucius putting away the letter.

"Yeah, you're going to tell me who my future wife is."

"Yes I am, now before I tell you. You know that no matter who it is, you still have to marry her."

Draco did not like the sound of this but nodded anyway. No matter what many girls thought of him he was raised as a gentleman and was taught to treat a woman right. So no matter who he was marrying, he knew that he had to make the best of it.

"Good, you're marrying Blaise's sister… Hermione Zabini, of course you know her better as Hermione Granger."

"Hold on, how come I've never heard that Hermione was Blaise's sister." asked Draco

"Because they have kept it hidden for her protection, there was quite a bit of tension when she was born so they hid her with muggles."

Draco couldn't believe what he was hearing. This had to be a trick of some sorts so he started laughing hoping that his father would too.

"This isn't a joke Draco."

Draco stopped laughing instantly and swallowed hard," You can't be serious. I thought you were always pushing me towards Pansy and Daphne."

"The pushing came more from their side not ours. We wanted you to be on their good side in case anything happened with the previous arrangement."

"You expect me to marry the know-it-all of the golden trio? Sorry, not happening." Draco felt like cursing everything in the room.

"Yes we do. And yes it will. You may go now." said Lucius before picking up the letter again.

Draco got up and walked out, slamming the door behind him. He had been ready to marry almost any girl, any girl but her of course. Merlin he was screwed.

_End of Flashback_

Draco looked at the portraits of the hundreds of generations of Zabini men and women; he stopped in front of the one of Blaise's grandfather that he had known well as a child.

"Hello, sir" Draco said to the man.

"Why hello Draco my boy, how are you?" smiled the man, cheerful as ever.

Draco coughed slightly "Fine sir. I was wondering if I could trouble you for a second."

"Why certainly, would who you like help with?"

"I'm looking for a girl; she may have run through here a few minutes ago."

"Ah, you mean my granddaughter. Don't look so surprised boy, rumors travel quietly and I always find out."

Draco wiped the shocked look off his face and nodded.

"It just so happens that she did run by here not 10 minutes ago, she looked quite upset. Whatever you did Draco you better fix it." the man said sternly.

"Yes sir. I apologize, if you could just point me the right way."

"Take a left and then two rights, she should be somewhere in that hall."

"Thank you" with that Draco followed that portrait's directions.

When Draco had almost reached the corridor when Hermione was said to be he found a patch of rug that was slightly raised, he also heard a few faint sniffs as if someone had been crying. Great, that was going to go off well with his mother.

When Draco looked around the corner he saw Hermione sitting in an awkward position, her face had a few damp streaks where there had been tears before. He tentatively walked toward her and cleared his throat.

Hermione looked up at him shocked but that did not stay long. Within seconds her expression became angry.

"What the hell do you want? Not done mocking me yet?" she asked angry.

Draco was running out of patience and fast.

"Look I came here to make sure you didn't get lost. I don't want to be here anymore then you do. You are not the only one who is pissed about this situation."

Hermione laughed harshly "Well at least your life is going to stay somewhat normal, while mine seems to be falling apart at the seams."

"What do you mean by that? You still have Scarface and Weasel."

"Yeah, whatever" Hermione looked away from Draco and wanted the subject to change soon.

Draco looked confused but decided not to push this issue. "Come on, mother wants me to spend time with you and show you around."

"I'm not going anywhere." said Hermione not moving from her spot on the floor.

Draco was not fully feed up with her "Will you stop being difficult for once?"

He then walked up to her and pulled her up to her feet. As soon as he did so Hermione let out a shriek of pain and used the wall as support.

"What the hell? I didn't even do anything." said a very confused Draco.

"I twisted my ankle you idiot" she pointed down and having a closer look Draco now realized why she was sitting awkwardly.

"Oh, sorry. Need some help getting to your room?" he asked, trying to be at least civil.

"Yeah, that'd be great." said Hermione, still wincing from pain.

Draco put her arm around his shoulder and supported her on the side of the hurt ankle. After a few feet he realized that this was going to take way too long to get to her room, so instead he picked her up bridal style and processed to carry her to her room.

"Don't get used to this" he said

"Don't worry, I won't" relied Hermione, slightly relived that she didn't have to hop all the way to her room. Though she would never tell Draco that.

**A/N **

**Time to pass out, dream of next chapter and hopefully get it down in the next couple of days. Again I am SO sorry and don't murder me in the reviews**

**Love Natasha**


End file.
